MK Ultra- Communism Wiki
Welcome to the MK Ultra- Communism Wiki This wiki explores an Alt-History resulting from Soviet Russian use of the MK Ultra project Background MK Ultra: * Experiments were successful and the US government gained control over its citizens * MK Delta failed and materials for mass mind control were discovered and used by members of other nations and the public * Those in positions of power respond to stimuli in an unpredictable manner because of exposure to MKU_72S compound which was used by Russia in an attempt to gain control of the Northern Hemisphere. * The only unaffected countries are Australia, Canada, The Democratic Republic of South America (Includes Madagascar), and Suramerica, all of whom are under surveillance by the USSC (Union of Soviet Socialist Countries) conglomerate that controls the most Northern Hemisphere Timeline: 1953 Headed by Sidney Gottlieb, the MKUltra project begins on the order of CIA director Allen Welsh Dulles on April 13 1955 The CIA is infiltrated by undercover Soviet spies who work within MKUltra to produce mind-controlling drugs for use on captives and foreign leaders. Spies exist in all levels of the CIA and lead the program to create “obedience” drugs that cause susceptibility to suggestion and produce “sleeper agents” who can be “woken” using code words 1955-60 Testing and continued development of several strains of “obedience” drugs leads to compounds that are intended to be used against the Soviets, Chinese, and North Koreans. The two most effective drug types were Psilocybin and Lysergic Acid Diethylamide, known colloquially as “Magic Mushrooms” and “LSD” 1962 Due to Soviet infiltration, the drugs are secretly shipped to Soviet spies in February, immediately following the approval of a plan approved by the CIA to overthrow the Cuban government 1963 CIA operatives are caught in Cuba attempting to drug and kidnap Fidel Castro. The operatives are brainwashed by Cuban/Soviet scientists and released back to the US in exchange for Soviet POWs. The operatives are caught by Soviet spies also in Cuba. The Soviets hand over the would-be kidnappers to the Cuban government, resulting in a tentative alliance between the two powers 1963 JFK is nearly assassinated by former Marine Lee Harvey Oswald, who is taken into custody and charged with attempted manslaughter Secret Service agents Clint Hill, Jack Ready, Tim McIntyre and Paul Landis are all converted sleeper agents present during the assassination attempt 1963-67 CIA “sleeper agent” operatives are used by Russia to drug and kidnap the president of the United States, John F. Kennedy, during his second term. Kennedy is brainwashed using Mushrooms, LSD, and other experimental drugs, then found walking on a highway in rural New York state 2 days later. 1967 Kennedy returns to the oval office and, within a week, signs an executive order requiring all American citizens to report for a physical to “Show the strength of the United States” The first several hundred thousand individuals are drugged and brainwashed but the general public gains knowledge of the procedures and attendance plummets 1968 China falls to Soviet rule 1969 North Korea, South Korea, Japan, are united by threat of force from North Korea into the Communist Republic of Korea 1972 Russia conquers Britain and France and gains control over all British and French colonies/territories 1972 US citizens who have evaded capture and brainwashing begin to form a resistance alliance. Many people move north to Canada, one of very few still unaffected countries. 1973 Nikita Khrushchev is succeeded by Leonid Brezhnev as First Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union 1975 North Korea and Cuba expand their borders with the help of the Soviets India, and Indonesia are added to the Communist Republic of Korea 1976 Soviet Russia expands across the Pacific Ocean to gain full control of the United States without the use of any nuclear weaponry Due to relaxed immigration restrictions put in place by the brainwashed JFK, and the lack of a significant rebellion from US citizens, Russia is able to use the threat of force to conquer the region without using any nuclear missiles. 1978-86 The Union of Soviet Socialist Countries (USSC), Cuban States, and Communist Republic of Korea (CRK) wage turn their focus to the continents of Africa and Australia. North and West Africa are underprepared for the attacks and fall early in the 1980s but South Africa Ripples JFK, under the control of the Soviets, begins signing successively more communist executive orders The US becomes a police state controlled, through JFK and other political leaders, by the Soviets As is the case with most communist societies, the theory and the actualization of communism are vastly different. Life in the AT under massive communist powers is very difficult for the average individual. The goal of the government is to eradicate the flaws of capitalism such as crime, poverty, starvation, and secularization. In order to do this, the government seized the rights to all public and private property, from farms to houses, even businesses became government property. In the place of private property, individuals are given jobs intended to suit their abilities. Theoretically, a person with good math and science skills would be placed in a STEM position, a person who is strong would be given heavier labor such as construction, and people displaying fine motor skills would be assigned to textiles or circuitry work. However, more often than not there were much greater numbers of STEM and fine motor skilled workers than construction laborers and so many unqualified workers were forced to build infrastructure such as housing, roads, and bridges. Those who did not wish to work were told that they could contribute to society in other ways. However, through intimidation tactics such as drug testing on non-workers and heavy surveillance, the vast majority of the population is a part of the labor force. The only part of the population that is not consistently part of the workforce are new mothers who are given 3 years to raise their children before they begin schooling. The children of each city are cared for and taught in large schools from age 3 to 16 and spend 12 hours each day in the schools. The curriculum is strict and is designed to funnel students directly into the job that most fits their skill set. Rebellion Movements Small guerilla teams and armed civilians living in communist territories have taken exception to the tyranny of the communist leadership and have staged revolts in major cities across the world. Attempts have been made to rescue political prisoners but most have ended in failure. Many of the successful rescue missions extracted brainwashed prisoners who became sympathetic to their jailers’ Soviet or Cuban ideologies. The most prominent guerilla group is known as the Mujahideen, a Muslim fighting force founded in 1829 to protect Afghanistan against British invasion. The group recruits rebels and refugees and its base is thought to be located along the northern edge of the Democratic Republic of South Africa. Many rebel attacks have occurred in major cities across the globe but most have been left unclaimed. In general, the attacks have been attributed to the Mujahideen but their actual involvement is unknown. The USSC Pledge “I pledge allegiance to the Union of Soviet Socialist Countries and give my word to serve and respect, To be loyal and honest, To be brave and obedient, That I shall love the motherland, I shall sow kinship and unity, And value all peoples of the world who respect freedom and peace! “ This pledge is recited in schools in the USSC LSD and Mushrooms LSD was found in the water supply, people resorted to bottle water but that ran out quickly. Magic mushrooms were collected and grown in order to isolate the active compound known as Psilocybin. The compound was distributed in powder form and used as a food additive. Testing and Development: Prisons and Asylums: The members of society who are deemed unfit for labor due to criminal tendencies or mental illness are sent to prisons or asylums in which they are subjected to testing using drugs for brainwashing, conversion therapy, torture, and other uses. Political control: MK Ultra drugs were used most often to control the general population but were also used in the 1960s and 70s to influence politicians and cause political change in a given country or region. Distribution: In the 1950’s and 60’s, the drugs were distributed using sex trafficking. Pimps would be given a certain number of tabs or mushrooms to be given to certain sex workers so that specific individuals could be targeted without raising suspicion Category:Browse